Infection
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: Fionna believes she is one of the last people who don't carry a horrible virus, but that all changes when she finds two men in the forest. ((AU story)) ((Discontinued))
1. The usual morning

**Another story, making my total so far 7! And yet again it is Adventure Time gender-bent, but set in a AU world not to different from ours, just different cities and stuff. But the interesting thing about this story is that the whole world is infected with a virus similar to zombies! I know pretty lame, but I've seen everyone posting these and wanted to write my own since I love zombie horror and Adventure Time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, I never will. If you think I do you must not know who Pendleton Ward is, because he owns it.**

* * *

My name is Fionna Mertens, and I survived the worst infection in the world. Well so far that is, I'm pretty sure it's just me now. And this kid I found a while ago, she says her name is BMO, what kind of name is that? She's got black hair with little green bows in it, they match her dress which has assorted shapes stitched on the front, and black combat boots that match mine. I've got a torn up blue tee-shirt, a darker blue mini-skirt, and thigh highs. Don't have to worry about pervy men staring at my ripped skirt because, like I said. I'm pretty sure were the last people who are not constantly trying to eat human flesh.

Oh, I almost forgot, I have this cat too. I named her Cake, since me and BMO found her in a bakery. I'm surprised the animal could survive this long, she must have hunted. Which turned out pretty good in our favor, because she offend brings back dead animals from the forest surrounding our base-camp.

Base-camp is basically a treehouse I built using the wood for nearby trees, and if I may say I did a pretty good job. It's only a small room, a large tree trunk standing in the middle which holds it up off the ground, and a door. No windows, just a door we leave open during the day and and lock it at night. For added protection I pull up the ladder that leads up to the wrap around deck, so it's impossible for any of those _things_ to get us.

"Mommy wake up!" BMO shouted, her head hanging down from the top bunk to see me and Cake in the bottom one. Don't ask me why BMO calls me mom, because I'm 16 years old and it's impossible for me to be the 7 year old's mother. But I never yelled at her, I lost my mother to the infection and I know she probably did as well, so maybe it helps.

"What?" I groan, turning on my side and shoving my face into a pillow. I could tell BMO rolled her eyes, and then a sudden pressure on my back told me that she was standing on me. Sometimes this kid could be a real pain in the-

"WAKE UP!" she shouted, now jumping. "THERE IS A PERSON OUTSIDE!"

I sat up, now completely awake and alert to what BMO was saying, quickly I grabbed a sword. I found it in a decorative weapons shop, along with a handful of daggers and other swords, and all of them turned out to be very helpful. The best tool for taking down the few infected who stumble our way, which wasn't many. But as soon as I take one look outside I freak out, at least ten of those things surrounded the base of the tree keeping us out of their reach. This isn't good. I could leave them to claw at the tree, but then I wouldn't be able to get down for water and food. So I must get them now, even if it may be a big fight I'll make it through. So I steady my breathing, holding my sword up high, they were ten feet down and certainly hungry. The smell of rotten flesh and blood made me sick, but I got to say focused.

I run back inside, grabbing another gray sword so I have one in both hands, BMO is hugging Cake in the corner. After getting a fresh rabbit I run outside, and the groans of the un-dead get louder at the smell of the bloody animal in the same hand as the one of the swords I plan to use to send them back to fiery pits of the underworld. I swallow hard and throw the small rabbit a good 20 feet away from the tree, and instantly the group of zombies goes running for the meal I gave them.

As soon as they were far enough away I leaped down, landing on my feet and holding both swords up toward them. One catches sight of me, and starts running toward me now. His head is soon gone as the thing lunges, drawing the attention of others. I smile, this is kind of fun, but I seriously need to focus. A little boy, about BMO's age growls and runs at me, but my sword goes straight through his chest and the other holds off the others.

Soon their all down, I'm sweating and covered in the horrible smelling blood of the infected. I hall all the unwanted visitors a good 50 or 60 feet away from base-camp, that took hours, plus added another layer of sweat to my body. BMO was acting like nothing happened, playing a handheld game she had found awhile ago. It ran on a watch battery so I can pretty much be sure it isn't dying any time soon, which is great because I can't have BMO following me around the woods, now she stays back with Cake to play games.

Next thing to do today, check supplies. Four rabbits (would have been five if not for those things), two deer, six gallons of water and a nice fire burning. Good. Nothing to do today, well almost nothing. I smell terrible, and I think there is a creek about a mile from here.

* * *

**Short, well kinda short. Everyone who writes zombie fics NEVER finishes, I shall break this cycle. Speaking of not updating, there are a LOT of un-updated stories out there THAT NEED new chapters. IS EVERYONE SLEEPING?! **

**OOOOO! Guess what? I started reading the first Twilight book, and I fell in love with it. I dunno why but it just draws you in, so cool. Anyway that's about it. I had a really hard time naming this chappy!**


	2. A strange man and a slipping towel

**Disclaimer: I gotta remember to put this in, uhhh well I don't own anything...**

* * *

I looked around the woods surrounding me, it was dark and thick but a few rays of sunshine lit up the leave covered ground and helped me walk to the creek. I help a towel in one hand, and a bottle of home-made soap in the other. The water would be cold, but that's fine as long as I get this blood and mud off of me.

As the creek comes into view I strip down and jump in, creating a giant splash. My head pops up from below the chilly water and I hug myself in an attempt to warm up, which was no help sadly. After a few minutes of getting use to the new temperature I start to wash myself, and soon all the dirt and other stuff was gone. Pleased with my work, I grab the towel I left at the shore and wrap it up around my body, then reaching for my bunny hat and clothes. I wanted to wash them and-

"What the flip...?" I mumble, realizing that my items were gone. My words were followed by the unique sound of a gun being loaded, oh glob this isn't good. "Hands up." somebody orders, it was obviously a man. I didn't know what to do, this guy didn't sound like one of those things. But he was holding me at gun point, possibly going to kill me.

"I said hands up!" he repeated louder, pushing the tip of his weapon in my lower back. I blushed and keep my hands where they were. He repeated himself a third time, also threating to shoot. I'm glad he was behind me because my face must have been redder than a cherry, I glupped and gained enough courage to speak.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" he asked in an annoyed tone. I felt the metal poking my back again which made me gasped, I've never felt this helpless before in my whole life.

"M-My towel will f-fall off." I felt myself blushing, stop it stop it! I could feel a change in the atmosphere as the weapon he was holding was pulled away from my back, I sighed in relief but that was soon inter-upped by somebody grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around.

The man who was aiming at me stood there, glaring down at me since he was about three inches taller. Black hair hung into his brown eyes which stood out against his pale skin, the man was wearing a red plaid shirt with ripped jeans and black sneakers. Over all not a bad looking guy... Ugh! No don't think of him like that!

"I. Said. Hands. Up." he whispered, hot breath spreading across my face. I shook my head, no way his guy was going to see me naked. "Have it your way." he huffed, grabbing my hands and spinning me around again. Before I could fight back my hands were tied in a tight knot behind my back and I was being pulled away for the creek, this is not good.

"Let me go!" I command, struggling against his grip.

"Shut up." he hisses.

"BUT MY TOWEL IS SLIPPING!" now I was screaming, which probably isn't the best idea because it signals to the infected you're their next meal. I hear him mumble something under his breath which I couldn't really make out, but I wasn't really focused on that because instantly he let go of my hands and ripped off the towel. Taking off his shirt and throwing it over my shoulders, then buttoning up the front. "Happy now?!"

My face was red, redder than before. Basically as red as... there was nothing red enough to describe it. Embarrassment melted into anger and I kicked him in the stomach, pulling against the rope holding my hands together hard trying to break it. Throughout all of this I saw his bare chest, he was amazing- STOP! But I have to admit he looked good without a shirt on. That same shirt now super baggy and acting as a dress on me.

Before I could land another hit the pale man's fist came in contact with the side of my head, making me black out.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I have amazing news! I have started writing original stories! Exciting isn't it? Would you read and review it please? My FictionPress name is also BubblyMeTiffany! Link on my profile here. **

**Hahaha this chapter has a stupid name :P**


	3. Gregory the nice guy

**Before the chapter starts I would like to ask you all something...**

**IS EVERYONE SLEEPING?! Seriously, why are my favorite stories not updating?! My alerts are dead, completely dead, this is unacceptable. When did everyone stop writing? I need to read more!**

**Done. But if you have any stories I have reviewed on or they are on my alert list you are not allowed to read this chappy til you update -_-**

* * *

(? POV)

Two hours ago Marshall came busting through the front door of our cabin, a limp blonde girl it his arms. According to him, he knocked her out, after she fought back. On the way back he ran into a crowd of infected, Marshall killed them all, but clumsily shot the unconscious girl in the arm. Now I'm sitting next to the blood covered gray couch where she is laying, trying to figure out what to do.

(Back to Fionna's POV)

I wake up gasping for air, my left arm hurts like hell, what happened? The crazy guy just punched the side of my head, nothing with my side. Suddenly through my blurry vision I can make out another guy, for some reason he seems so much nicer. His peach colored skin has a hint of pink to it, red hair combed through better than mine, and a pink and black sweater vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. I hadn't even realized that I've been letting out a ear splitting scream for the past twenty seconds straight, so I try to calm down and speak but the boy beats me to it.

"It's okay, calm down." he brushes a stray piece of my golden blonde bangs away from my eyes, a faint smile on his face as his purple eyes look into mine. They pull me into a trace, which is soon broken by me again noticing the pain in my arm. He seems to pick up that it hurt when a small whimper escapes my lips as I try to see my arm. but I can't, so instead I look around the small room. It has a nice little kitchen area, table and chairs included, the couch I'm laying on with a small matching grey chair, and bunk beds in the corner next to a door. Then it hits me.

BMO isn't here, she's alone with a cat. And I don't even know for how long!

Now not only am in pain, but worried sick about the little girl I promised to take care of. The depressing grey colors in this room aren't helping either, everything is going wrong, I'm really screwing up today. The boy's voice breaks me out of thought, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I've got to get BMO." I state, sitting up a little to fast and end up grasping my arm in pain, only to be surprised by having a white bandages wrapped around my forearm, red stains signal it was or still is bleeding. My eyes dart to the red head, "What happened to my arm?"

He rubs the back of his neck nervously as I sit up straight on the couch, "You see Marshall-"

"Did somebody call me?" the same man who knocked me out came walking into the room, a red toothbrush hanging out of the right side of his mouth, holding a tan towel in his left hand, and only in a pair of black shorts with little red skulls on them. I gasp at the sight, anger filling me to the limit. "Blondie woke up?" he asked calmly, leaning against the doorframe which probably leads to a bathroom because his black hair is wet.

Right as I was about to tell this jerk, you I'm guessing is Marshall, off a familiar face flashes into my mind. I stand up, about to reach the door when somebody grabs my hand, of course it's the nice guy. He starts talking, "You can't leave! You got shot!" he argues. That explains my arm, but I still need to get back to BMO.

"I need to go get my friend-"

"But you're not even dressed!" he protests, and I blush. It was true, only a red plaid shirt kept me covered. But I need to get BMO, she's alone...

"Fine." I turn to the tall man standing not to far away, "Where did you put my clothes?!"

He shrugs, annoying me more, "I dunno, somewhere over there." he gestures toward a pile of clothes in the corner, just great. "Why don't you stay with us sweetheart? Bet that friends of yours can take care of themselves."

I glared at him, "My friend is a little kid, so shut your mouth and give me my clothes."

He groaned, then walked over to the pile of clothes and pulled out a neatly folded hoodie with bunny ears on the hood part, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of grey combat boots. After I got dressed in the bedroom the three of us sat in a circle, Marshall loading a shotgun while the nice guy, who I soon found out is named Gregory told me his baking skills. Soon enough it was time to leave, Marshall and Gregory refused to let me go alone, so the jerk of the two was coming with me. "Ready?" he asked, throwing me a loaded hand gun. Really safe there buddy.

"Yeah, how many of those things are out there?" I asked.

He tilted his head, "Probably five, six at the most. Gregory installed this awesome force shield thingy, it keeps them out. Lets kill some zombies!" he shouted, holding the shotgun he was loading earlier in the air and smiling at me.

"Zombies? Those aren't zombies." I argue.

"Oh then what are they? Kittens?" he asked.

"They are people like you and me... Just sick."

"Listen little bunny-" he grabbed me by the waist and opened the door, forcing me to look out at the infected trying to break an invisible wall. "Those things come from the depths of Hell, so don't tell me they are human, cause their not."

"How would you know?" I mumble.

"Because I came with them."

* * *

**DIDN't HAVE TIME TO PROOFREAD!**

**Laptop broke two days ago, me and sister sharing one computer. It's her turn must let her on I'm rushing here ok plz forgive me for not updating!**

**BTW my prayers go out to the people of Boston! **

**Review maybe? Pwease?!**


	4. Vampire Thing

**Can you guess what movie inspired this chapter's title? XD**

**Anyway, last chapter we had a bit of a drama bomb dropped, and I left everyone hanging. Oh I'm such a horrible person! Sorry, but cliffhangers keep the plot interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT and blah blah blah...**

* * *

After at least ten minutes of silence, I finally find my voice, "What?"

Marshall didn't reply, he walked outside shutting the door behind himself, then obviously shooting something because the sound of shots rang in my ears. I turned away from the old wooden door, Gregory sat quietly on the couch, looking at me. "What does he mean?" I ask.

"I'm not sure he'll answer all your questions on the walk." Gregory reassured me, gesturing for me to go, I took the hint and opened the front door, running out after Marshall.

* * *

Me and Marshall walked side by side, no talking at all, just the sounds of the forest around us. I wince as a branch brushes up against my bad arm, Marshall stops staring at his feet and looks over to me, "What? A little injury like that gonna make you cry?" he teased.

"No!" I snap, holding my forearm. He looks taken back for a minute. With a sigh he goes back to staring at his feet as they shuffle through the leaves on the forest floor, I poke at the bandage, holding back another whimper.

"...Seriously though, you OK?" he asks, not looking up.

"Yeah, but I do have a couple unanswered questions..." I stop walking and look over at him, of course he stopped walking too. "About earlier and stuff." I add, he looks to me and smiles.

"Well, I'm not exactly _human_, but I'm human in a weird way."

"Like how?"

He groans, probably realizing there was no way around answering me, "I'm kinda the son of a demon." he replied quickly.

"That explains the blueish pale skin." I thought out loud, "And the whole being a jerk thing."

He laughs, "But..." oh God, what else could he say? "I'm also a Vampire." he continued, wait did he just say Vampire? Now that I think about those are sharp teeth and... Marshall Lee is a Vampire. No way, not possible.

"Yeah right."

He shrugged, obviously not interested in proving anything to me, "Wanna see something awesome?" he smirked and I nodded. This is going to be fun, this idiot trying to convince me he's a vampire, do I look stupid or some-

"Ow!" I shout in pain as Marshall bites down on my wrist, making disgust slupping sounds as red liquid leaked from the corners of his mouth as he pulled away and released my hand. I stood there terrified, two fresh holes in my wrist and blood covering his chin and mouth. "D-Did you j-just drink my BLOOD?!"

He nods and wipes his chin, "Vampire thing."

I didn't want to follow Marshall starting walking, I _really _didn't, but he knew the way to the creek. And if I got to the creek, I could get back to BMO, that's all that is important. So as soon as the vampire took me back to where he found me, I ran, as fast as I could toward the tree-house.

"Wait! Blondie wait up!" I heard him call out from behind me, I didn't listen though.

'Keep running, keep running, keep running..." I kept repeating under my breath, the feeling of the wind in my hair would have been enjoyable if it weren't for the creature following me, I could still hear him calling for me. What am I going to do?!

(Marshall's POV)

What is wrong with this chick? I know I drank her blood, and honestly I'm surprised I could stop myself from draining her completely, but running away from me? Not cool, just not cool at all. Her blonde hair trailed behind her as she ran in front of me, so fast even flying I couldn't keep up with the girl. Yes, I fly, but that's a story for later.

"STOP RUNNING!" I order, tired of chasing her already. I really couldn't call out her name, since she never told us what it was. So I followed her a bit further, the girl had gotten a good distance ahead of me but I could still see her. Just as I was admiring how fast she was, the blonde stopped and didn't move. I stopped too, watching carefully as she fell to her knees. Is she OK? What's wrong? Why am I so worried about her?

I walked up to her, and my heart broke at the sound of pitiful sobs coming from the cute blonde. Yes, I just called her cute, it means nothing. Anyway, she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at this old burnt up tree thing. "What's up?" I ask, she looked up at me, tears in her eyes, trying to speak but only succeeding in looking like a fish. When I thought she was finally going to say something, she burst into tears and stood up, hitting my chest with her fist as the tears flowed freely.

And it broke my heart.

"You did this!" she shouts, still hitting me. For a crying girl I must admit, she's got a strong punch. Before she can kill me I grab her wrist and make the crying girl sit on the ground, first step to calming her down, figure out what her name is. "What's your name?"

She glares at me, "I told you and Gregory already-" did she? "-It's Fionna. Now leave me alone!" she shouts, making some birds fly away from the treetops near us.

"Why?" I ask, kind of annoyed by her.

"Because you did this!"

"How?" I cross my arms as she stands up again.

"You dragged me away, because of _you_ I couldn't be here, because of _you _I no longer have my best friend. You did this! You shot me in the arm. Now leave me alone bloodsucker or I'll drive a wooden stake through your cold dead heart!" Fionna warns.

"Excuse me, I wouldn't have taken you with me if I knew you'd be such a pain in the ass." I mumble the last part, but not quiet enough for Fionna not to hear it, because less than a second later a rock went flying pass my head. "I can take a hint." I tell her, floating back toward the creek. something told me to go back.

Don't leave her, she'll be alone.

No, I can't go back. Let the blonde die, won't bother me.

But it would, I can't stand the thought of her helpless and dying in the woods, should I just end it now for her? Save her the pain of being eaten alive? I should, but I can't, for reason I don't even understand.

The battle of choices I was having with myself was quickly ended when somebody screamed out from behind me, and I knew exactly what was happening, Fionna was probably being killed. Rage bubbled up inside me as I turned around and flew back, surprised to see Fionna pinning an orange haired dude to the ground.

I think I like this chick.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**Everybody probably knows who the guy is Fionna pinned at the end, so that's not much of a mystery **


	5. Finding Bmo

**Anybody up for some reading? **

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

I look up from the boy I tackled and see Marshall, the bloodsucker, the _vampire_. "Why are you still here?" I ask. He stares at me as I pull the boy's arms behind his back to hold him better, "What? Bite your own tongue off?"

"No!" he argues, starting to walk over to me but stops as his skin hits the sunlight. I hold back a laugh, the big tough vampire hiding in the shadows because he's afraid of a little sun, but it's kind of cute how his red eyes glow in the darkness. "I just came back to see why you screamed like a little girl." Marshall told me and I smiled.

"You cared! The creature of the night cared about me!" I shout happily, standing up and helping the very confused red head to his feet. Before Marshall can protest, I push the boy forward toward him.

"What are you doing?!" the boy asks terrified, his tan skin turns pale as Marshall flashes him a fanged smile. He shrieks like a girl, serves him right for burning down my house down and trying to steal my weapons. I watch until Marshall is about to bite down on his neck, excited to get justice until he screams out...

"I KNOW WHERE THE KID WENT."

I run up and pull him away from Marshall, getting to him just in time as the vampire bites down on air. He shoots me a confused look but I just ignore him, focusing only on finding BMO. "Where is she?" I ask the boy, he opens his eyes and looks back and forth between me and Marshall.

"W-Well she ran off toward those trees." he tells me, pointing to the woods on the other side of the burnt tree house.

"Are you telling the truth?" Marshall asks, since when did he care?

"Yes! I swear, please don't kill me!"

"Fine, what's your name?" Marshall asks.

"Felix Flame." he mumbles in response.

"Well Felix, lead the way." Marshall gestures for him to start walking, soon enough were all walking through the forest looking for my lost friend.

(Marshall's PoV)

I turn toward Fionna, her blue eyes searching through the thick woods for a sign of her friend, that's when I realize I have no clue what to look for. "Hey blondie, what does this kid look like anyway."

It's silent for a minute, she probably doesn't want to talk to me, me being a vampire and all that junk. But soon she answers my question, "She's short, and has black hair and a blue dress on, oh and she probably is carrying-"

"A cat!" Felix inter-ups her, and sure enough a orange and white cat was standing by his feet. I hear Fionna gasp, suddenly I'm shoved out of her way and she runs pass me toward the small animal. "CAKE!" she shouts, and kneels down by it.

The cat's ears perk up, upon seeing Fionna it meows and jumps into her arms. "Where did you come from?" Fionna asks the cat, for an animal the thing was pretty cute. No! Marshall Lee the Vampire King does not like cute things! Demons, chaos. Much better.

A small pain in my neck causes me to look over my shoulder, where a little girl with black hair and a blue dress on was holding onto my neck. "BMO CHOP!" she shouts in my ear, I already hate this kid.

(Fionna's PoV)

"I believe this is yours." Marshall states, tapping my shoulder and making me turn around from petting Cake. My eyes widened as he holds Bmo as far from him as possible, she giggles and wraps her arms around me, "I'm sorry for not coming back sooner! The big bad Vampire kidnapped me!" I tell her.

"Hey!" Marshall pouts but I ignore him.

"It's OK, I had Cake." the little girl smiles, and the cat meows after hearing her name, "I'm so glad you're back Mommy!"

(Marshall's PoV)

What the flip? Did this girl have a kid at ten or something? Seriously, this kid has to be at LEAST six, leaving me and Felix to stare at the two in disbelief. Talk about babies having babies...

Fionna seems to figure out what we were thinking, quickly she blushes and shakes her head and mouths the words "Not really." that explains a lot, I look to Felix only to find him looking back at me.

"Now what?" he asks.

* * *

**I can't believe you guys think I would kill off BMO and Cake... Well I kinda can since I did kill Cake in my other story but I promise not in this one! At least, not yet... MAHAHAHAHAHA jk. **

**Review? Sorry I haven't updated, busy with school and my other story. **


	6. Sorry

**I regret to inform you all that this story is here by discontinued.**

**Sorry, but my mind has hit a dead end with the plot, causing plot bunnies for my other stories to go unnoticed because of focusing on this one. Plus there really isn't an original ending for this type of fan-fiction, all the ways of survival have been used in movies and books which means if I did force myself to write more for this, they all would probably die in a fight or something. **

**Again, I'm sorry. But, in case you like the chapters I did post, I'll leave this up. **


End file.
